vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tessai Tsukabishi
|-|Captain of the Kidō Corps= |-|Current= Summary Tessai Tsukabishi (握菱 鉄裁, Tsukabishi Tessai) is an employee of Urahara Shop and a childhood friend of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. One hundred years ago, he was the Captain of the Kidō Corps in Soul Society. He was forced into exile by Sōsuke Aizen and is currently hiding in the Human World with Urahara in an untraceable Gigai while helping out in his shop. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, High 6-C with his most powerful Kido spells Name: Tessai Tsukabishi Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Soul, Shinigami, Former Captain of the Kidō Corps Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo Flight, Healing (With Kaidō), Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (With Hadō 88), Paralysis Inducement (With Bakudō 99), Time Manipulation (With Jikanteishi), Spatial Manipulation and Teleportation with Kūkanten'i, Soul Manipulation, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+, Large Island level with his most powerful Kido spells (Being a Captain level Shinigami and a Kidō Master who can casually unleash level 80s spells without incantation, it is obvious that he possesses enormous reserves of reiryoku and powerful reiatsu even by the standards of Captain level Shinigami) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be at least as fast as other powerful Captain level Shinigami) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+, Large Island level with Kidō barriers (His barriers should at least be as strong as Hachigen's if not stronger. Should be more than capable of erecting barriers powerful enough to defend against attacks from combatants on the level of at least Tōshirō Hitsugaya) Stamina: Likely very high. Being a Captain level Shinigami, he should be more than capable of fighting with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans and should be capable of fighting for days on end without much issue. Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters with various Kidō spells. Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Tessai is a very intelligent man. As the former captain of the Kidō Corps, he has advanced knowledge and understanding of the flow of spiritual energy. He is also very knowledgeable of past and present events such as with the events of the Quincy's demise. Tessai is highly perceptive toward a person's demeanor, knowing Urahara would go in search of his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki despite being ordered not to. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tesshō (Iron Palm): An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with a single strike. Kidō Bakudō: Kidō spells that serve as support. These spells can range from barriers, seals, immobilization to advantages on the battlefield. * Bakudō #99, Part 1: Kin: Upon activation, the target's arms are wrapped around themselves with fabric while the fabric is further lodged onto a nearby surface with wedges to further immobilize the target. ** Bakudō #99, Part 2: Bankin: Upon thrusting their fingers into the ground, the caster generates fabric that fully wraps around the target. Immediately after, rods are generated and thrust into the target and a large cube is dropped onto the target to completely immobilize all possible movement. Hadō: Kidō spells that are focused on offense. These spells solely cause damage to the target and deal damage in a myriad of ways. The higher the level of Hadō, the more powerful the ability. Hadō spells used without incantations are Eishōhaki which, while saving time by not reciting the incantation, reduces the power of the spell to less than a third. *'Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō': A powerful electrical bombardment is released from the caster's hand and only a few can master such a spell. Forbidden Kidō: Kidō spells that have been forbidden due to manipulating things such as time and space. * Jikanteishi: Halts time in a specific area. * Kūkanten'i: Teleports a specified portion of space from one point to another. Kaidō: Kidō spells that focus on healing. The Reiatsu of the target is usually restored before healing the physical body as this enables the practitioner to heal the target faster using the target's Reiatsu and the practitioner's Reiatsu to expedite the process. File:Bankin.gif|Bankin File:HiryūGekizokuShintenRaihō.gif|Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō File:Jikanteishi&Kūkanten'i.gif|Jikanteishi and Kūkanten'i Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Captains Category:Spirits Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Staff Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 6